The Beginning of the end
by klc101
Summary: I tiny prequel in the same universe as my other story, What is not said. Originally written to be included with that story but didn't seem to fit. The first crack in a once solid relationship will eventually have far reaching consequences. Mild slash.


Beginning of the end

The twins had arrived earlier that day. Legolas had greeted them enthusiastically at the border and they had chatted all the way into the city. The twins had then departed to see their grandparents and Legolas had been on his way to the archery range when he had come across Rumil.

Rumil had a celebration planned for that night in his talan. There was to be music and food and most likely a large quantity of wine. Legolas and Rumil were as close as brothers, in fact it was often observed that they would have been a better match than Legolas and Haldir. Legolas was always pleased at a chance for merry making and had agreed to be there, provided he could bring the twins along. Rumil readily agreed and they parted company.

After their meeting with Celeborn and Galadriel the twins found Legolas at the range. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he fired arrows one after the other, so fast that his hands were a blur. Each one landed directly behind the last, supplanting it in the bulls eye. It was an impressive display and provoked much teasing admiration, Legolas was soon blushing heartily.

Elrohir then pulled out his sword and a sparring match followed, testing the nimble wood elf against the powerful peredhil. Their swords flashed nearly white in the sunlight as they appeared to dance around each other. Legolas evaded a strong blow by swivelling at the last minute and ducking right, seeing an opening in Elrohirs defences he ducked under his outstretched arm and brought his gleaming sword to the surprised elf's throat. Elladan laughed heartily at his twins look of surprise. Legolas grinned in triumph "I win." he trilled. Elrohir was then on the receiving end of several taunts about "fat, lazy noldor" for the rest of the day.

That night found them making their way to Rumils talan, each one clutched a bottle of wine in hand. Sounds of merrymaking could be heard well before they reached the rope ladder. Oh yes, this would be the perfect start to the twins trip to lorien.

It was well past midnight when they left the talan. Listing from side to side they merrily wound their way to Legolas' talan. They laughed heartily and sang bawdy songs learned in human taverns. Clambering up the rope ladder to reach Legolas' talan took far longer than it normally would and by the time Elladan had pulled himself up over the side onto the platform, Legolas was uncorking yet another bottle of wine.

3 bottles after that it was decided that the twins would have to stay there as they would never make it back to their own talan. Another 3 bottles and Legolas found everything blurry. He sat down heavily on his bed as the room spun around him. A smooth face framed with black hair appeared in front of him and he smiled. "I have missed you two Roh, it has been too long!". "We missed you too lass..." the rest faded out as Legolas rested his head back against the pillow and he gave into sleep. He felt something soft brush his forehead, were those lips? Then the bed dipped beside him and he knew no more.

There was a party of dwarves in his scull crashing away with gusto the next morning. Legolas groaned and tried to throw is hand over his eyes to block out the piercing sunlight, but he couldn't lift his arm, it was trapped. Whose' bright idea was it to open the curtains so ridiculously early anyway?

There was a startled gasp from the doorway followed by the ring of a blade being unsheathed. Legolas forced his groggy eyes open to see what was going on and instantly wished he hadn't. The reason he hadn't been able to lift his arm was that Elrohir was sprawled slightly on top of him. And at the doorway, with a face as dark as thunder, stood Haldir. Blade in hand, taking in the scene.

It didn't look good, Legolas admitted to himself. His hair was loose and in disarray, he could feel several leaves and twigs tangled in it. His shirt was hanging loose and unbuttoned and he wore his loose sleeping trousers which had slipped low on his hips. Legolas turned to look at Elrohir and his stomach dropped even lower.

Elrohirs shirt was lying in a heap on the floor, alongside his boots, his leggings were hanging loose with the ties undone. And of course they were lying in an extremely compromising position. A small sigh of relief escaped him when he saw Elladan slouched on the large chair, luckily with all his clothes on, that was something. Haldir took a step into the room and Legolas braced himself for a serious confrontation, the march warden was notoriously jealous.

Elrohir shifted and groaned as he slowly came back to awareness, then he felt the tip of a sword touch his throat and his eyes snapped open. Legolas saw his eyes go wide with horror. Then Haldir started to shout. 'What is going on here?'. 'Please Meleth put the sword down, there is a perfectly innocent explanation.' pleaded Legolas. Haldir snarled at him and Legolas took a steadying breath.

'We went to see Rumil last night and had a little too much wine, the twins were not fit to make it home so I said they could stay here.' 'You kept them well entertained it seems.' said Haldir. Legolas blanched 'Nothing happened meleth, we just fell asleep'. 'And what makes you think that would stop a peredhil?' Haldir replied with venom. 'That is enough Haldir, have you lost your mind?' shouted Legolas 'You accuse and threaten the Ladys grandson.'

Elrohir remained as still as possible and kept his mouth firmly shut, knowing that he would only make the situation worse and was in very real danger of parting company with his head. Legolas' words seemed to penetrate the fog of anger that clouded Haldirs mind and he slowly re sheathed his sword, turned on his heel and walked out.

Elrohir sagged back with relief. Legolas put a trembling hand to his face and took a moment to bring his scattered mind into order. He knew that he should go after Haldir, try and calm him down but he simply couldn't bring himself to. 'Well, that went well.' Elladan commented wryly from his spot in the corner of the room. Legolas let out a strained laugh.

It was several hours later that Legolas finally located Haldir in one of their favourite places, in a glade of trees next to a small stream. It was such a tranquil place that Legolas felt his shoulders relax slightly and he took a deep steadying breath. Haldir was sitting on a log staring out into the water.

'I have been looking everywhere for you' said Legolas quietly seating himself beside Haldir. 'maybe I didn't wish to be found, I needed some time to think'. 'and what did you think about?' asked Legolas 'I spoke to Rumil when I left you this morning,he confirmed your story.' 'Why would you need him to confirm my story meleth, can you not trust my word?' Legolas kept his voice low but a touch of anger tinged his words ' You think me faithless Haldir, after so many years together how can you trust me so little?'. ' I see the way you light up when you are with Elrohir and I see the way he looks at you. I do not trust him Las, he will try to take you from me.'. ' I am not a trinket to be passed around Haldir, Roh is my best friend and I love him. But I have chosen to be with you, is that not enough?'.

Haldir lifted haunted eyes and Legolas saw the clear streaks lining his cheeks from countless tears, his heart lurched with guilt and he put his arms gently around Haldir. ' I love you Meleth, I am sorry for causing you distress.' Haldir leaned into the embrace and breathed in his scent . Then he lifted his head and caught Legolas in a passionate kiss. So it always was with them, always extreme, from shouting to love making there was nothing sedate in their relationship.

Legolas allowed himself to be lowered onto the soft grass and was soon caught up in the numerous sensations covering his body, then when he least expected it a memory from the previous night assailed him. He felt the bed next to him dent slightly and the brush of something soft against his forehead, were those lips? 'Las,I love you'. whispered Haldir, bringing him abruptly back to the present. And Legolas forced himself to focus on his lover, who was so very unsure in their relationship. He put everything he had into erasing Haldirs doubts, even as his own grew and it was several hours before they made it back home and into bed. Legolas didn't sleep all night. That was it, he knew, the beginning of the end.


End file.
